digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunemon
, , |encards= , , , |s1=DoKunemon }} Kunemon is a Larva Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and whose design is derived from the wasp grub. As Insect Digimon children are very unique beings among other Digimon, its digivolved form is still unclear, but it seems to be obvious from Kunemon's discovery that there exist Insect Digimon other than Kabuterimon. Kunemon has lightning-patterns all over its body, and although it is uncertain whether the lightning-patterns on the portion considered its face are organs equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in in accordance with its emotions, it is said that they probably are eyes. Its personality is fairly malicious.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kunemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Kunemon] Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Kunemon are under the control of Arukenimon's flute at Giga House. Their Electro Thread attack knocks Ken Ichijouji and Stingmon into the washing machine. Ankylomon dedigivolves to Armadillomon so Cody Hida can turn him into Submarimon and rescue them. The water that comes out of the hole in the washer machine hold the Kunemon at bay as they and Davis Motomiya and ExVeemon get away. Digimon Frontier Some Kunemon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Digimon Data Squad Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon battle a Kunemon who manipulates a young boy in a plan to digivolve itself. Kunemon creates a cocoon for itself so that its digivolution into Flymon can't be interrupted. Some injured Kunemon are seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. A Kunemon is seen in a glass stasis tube in the room where Relena Norstein is in. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World Kunemon is a "secret" Digimon that Hiro can obtain. If player has an In-Training level Digimon sleep in Kunemon's Bed, it has a 50% chance of digivolving into Kunemon after waking up. A Kunemon can digivolve into a Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Bakemon, Vegiemon, as well as a Nanimon, Sukamon, and Numemon. Both Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon have their bonus conditions require Kunemon as the pre-digivolved form, alluding to the family they belong in. A recruitable Kunemon is found in Kunemon's Bed in Native Forest, near the Digital Bridge. He appears to be a hungry Digimon, asking for food. He only eats Meat, Giant Meat, Sirloin, a Super Carrot, a Hawk Radish, a Digital Mushroom, Digital Anchovy, or Spoiled Meat. Once player feeds him, he immediately fights against you. After you defeat him, he appears in the city at night and tells you the names of the special foods for each area. He drops an MP Chip, which raises the partner's MP stat. He also opens a path straight from the city to the Digital Bridge. His digivolution item, Electro Ring, which only avaiable in cheat and mistaken as Kaminarimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Kunemon belongs Nature Rookie Level Card Group, with 680 HP, 280 circle, 220 triangle, and 190 jamming-cross attack. Support Effect: Lowers both attack -200. Digimon World 2 Kunemon digivolves into Kuwagamon which appears along with Dokunemon in Web Domain. Digimon World 3 Kunemon is a common enemy found in Asuka's Central Sector, in Central Park. It is also available as a White Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kunemon is #77 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 99 HP, 127 MP, 75 Attack, 68 Defense, 56 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Numb Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Kunemon Digivolves from from Minomon and can digivolve to Flymon, Yanmamon or Sukamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Kunemon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Digimon World Championship Kunemon digivolves from Motimon pass time and can digivolve into Thundermon with 20 Machine AP, RedVegiemon with 10 Virus AP and Kabuterimon with 20 Insect/Plant AP or Vegiemon pass time. Digimon Battle Kunemon are wild Digimon. Digimon Masters Kunemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Flymon at LVL 11, Okuwamon at LVL 25 and GranKuwagamon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Electro Thread' (Electric Thread): Spits out an electrically-charged thread of silk from its hard beak, which can knock out anyone who gets entangled in it with an intense electric shock. * *'Poison Winder' Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Larva Digimon Category:Digimon species